The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Peach tree, hereinafter denominated varietally as "Ruby May" and which is generally similar in its overall physical characteristics to the Springcrest Peach Tree (unpatented), of which it is a newly found scaffold mutation, but from which it is distinguished therefrom, and characterized principally as to novelty by bearing fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately May 3 through May 10 under the ecological conditions prevailing in Orosi, Calif. and which further produces fruit which have a good flavor, and excellent shipping and handling characteristics.
The Springcrest Peach Tree (unpatented) was developed by the U.S. Department of Agriculture, and is well known for producing a highly attractive, early ripening, semi-freestone peach of good quality and excellent market acceptance. As with all fruits, the time of harvesting peaches greatly influences the prices which such produce will bring on the open market. As a general matter, the earlier that a particular fruit variety can be marketed with other varieties it is mostly similar to, then the higher the price it can bring on the market. This is the case with the instant variety of Peach Tree, "Rudy May".